Clarice Barker-Pace
Clarice Barker-Pace Clarice Barker-Pace is a main character in the Sims 4 Parenthood Series. She is the mother of Bailey Barker, Grandmother of Ester Barker, Daughter of Judy Barker, and Girlfriend of Victoria Beroria. She is found out to be bisexual in ep. 24 (Bi Pride), but also having a husband. She had Bailey at a young age, being in her teenage years. She is neat, vegetarian, and also ambitious. Clarice at first was a very workaholic, and focused on her job, more than her family. Then in later episodes, she is more like her mother, being very free-willed and one with life. Relationships: Bailey Barker Clarice and Bailey have a basic mother-daughter relationship at first. Clarice focused more on her job more than her daughter. After Judy's death, Bailey and Clarice became farther apart from each other. Then they got into a fight over Bailey's new nose ring, and her being late to home. Then after the fight, they became closer, and Bailey noticed a difference to Clarice's personality. They both are right now, very close to each other. Judy Barker Clarice and Judy were very close to each other. Clarice didn't "understand" Judy really, because she ate meat, and was not as classy as her. Clarice was devastated to find out that Judy died out in the backyard. Clarice is still devastated of her death to this day. Olliver Mc'Cormac Clarice and Olliver first met each other when Olliver and Elliot moved in right next door to Clarice. She developed a little crush on Olliver, and spent lots of time with him. Her and Olliver when on a camping trip with Bailey, Silvia, Elliot, and Judy coming along. They started romantic interactions, but then they didn't really click. Now Clarice and Olliver have a friendly relationship. Elliot Mc'Cormac Clarice and Elliot had a friendly relationship. Clarice knows that Bailey and Elliot are safe with each other, and trusts him. Silvia Beroria Clarice and Silvia at first had a neutral relationship. During the Camping trip, she got kicked out by Clarice, Olliver, and Judy. When the Beroria's moved in, Clarice and Silvia have friendly terms. Victoria Beroria When Clarice and Victoria first met, they both loved each other very much. They went out to get coffee and get makeovers. When the two became girlfriends, Clarice let the Beroria's move in. Clarice bought Victoria a retail business, which Victoria likes very much. They are now thinking about marriage right now. Max Villareal Clarice and Max at first had a neutral relationship at first. However, Clarice does not like Max after getting Bailey pregnant. Right now, Clarice does not like Max. Olivia Spencer-Kim-Lewis Clarice and Olivia have a neutral relationship. But Clarice thinks highly of Olivia for being a nice girl. Ester Barker Clarice and Ester have a basic Grandmother-Granddaughter relationship right now, but it is shown that she loves Ester very much. Tristan Ogg Clarice and Tristan have a neutral relationship. Clarice told Tristan to leave right after he came to the house after school one day with Bailey. Appearances: Every Episode So Far- Parenthood Characters: Barker Family Bailey Barker Judy Barker Ester Barker Beroria Family Silvia Beroria Victoria Beroria Mc'Cormac Family Elliot Mc'Cormac Olliver Mc'Cormac